


Solve This Problem

by fanwritings



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Nervous John, Sad John, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwritings/pseuds/fanwritings
Summary: John must fix Sherlock before he loses himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one shot (the reason it is a bit short) but I'm going to make a few chapters instead. Hopefully you enjoy it and any comments are most welcomed.

“You can do this” John murmured. He stood outside 221B, shaking his head towards the ground. Cars hurried past as the rain poured and a dull light gloomed from above. “It’s been two days, just walk inside.” John took a deep breath and stood up straight, pushing his shoulders back. His black jacket became heavy as water began to soak the fabric. “Right, okay.” He took a step closer to the door. “Yep. Say sorry.” John wavered his head, a slight smile appearing. “I have been in wars for Christ sake, I can do this.” With his hair now stuck to his face and with a second deep breath, John unlocked the door and stepped inside. Light shone down the hallway from behind the door window. A woman hummed a soft tune as the scent of pastry drifted through the air. The heat encased him as it brushed away the winter chill.

“Sherlock is that you?” she called.

“It’s only me Mrs Hudson” said John. An old woman with a kitchen apron tied around her dress appeared from behind the door and walked down the hallway.

“Oh John I’m so glad you’re back, Sherlock has been so…” Her mouth quickly shut. “Well you know what he’s like without his drugs” she whispered.

“Yes, well” John pointed to the stairs. “I better go and see him.”

“I do hope you two sort things out. Sherlock has been happier since meeting you, though he won’t admit it.” Mrs Hudson smiled and placed a loving hand on his arm. “John he does care for you” she said. John’s heart skipped a beat and he just managed to smile. He walked up the stairs, each creaking step breaking the silence. John’s hands began to tremble at his side and his pulse pounded in his ears. He stood facing the flat door, it was slightly open and he could hear Sherlock muttering.

“I should just go home” John whispered. _This is idiotic. John Watson open the door._ His bottom lip quivered. _Open the door._ He reached his trembling hand forward and placed it on the wooden surface. He gently pushed forward and stood in the doorway. The curtains were drawn shut and the whole room was pitch black. John pushed the door further, allowing the small amount of light from the stairway to drift inside. In the center of the floor laid a desk upside down, one of its legs splintered in half. Papers and files had been thrown across the room and now littered the floor. A smashed tea set was scattered on the stained rug. John took another step when something crunched underneath his foot. He looked down. A syringe, now broken, was surrounded by numerous other medical items. Needles, foil sachets and powders. “Christ, Sherlock” he whispered.

“Mrs Hudson I told you to leave me alone. John is not coming back!” Sherlock sighed. The leather sofa squeaked as the man repositioned himself. John stood there in silence, his mouth opened then closed unable to pick the right words to say. He swayed on his feet as he tried to see if he could see Sherlock. He could just picture Sherlock’s back facing him and his curly black hair resting on the sofa arm.

“Sherlock…” he cleared his throat. “Sherlock.” The man laid still on the sofa. John walked carefully towards him, avoiding the turmoil spread across the floor.

“You left me” said Sherlock.

“I know.” John looked down.

“You left when I needed you the most.”

“Yes but…”

“But what exactly? Oh yes John Watson, the one who stares at the face of danger, ran away.”

“You know it wasn’t like that” he said. John reached his hand out towards Sherlock and touched his arm, his hand shaking. Sherlock swatted John’s hand away and quickly swerved to sit upright.

“Please do explain John,” his voice broke. “Because right now I don’t see it any other way.”


End file.
